Live and Let Dynamo
"Live and Let Dynamo" is the sixth episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It's the one hundred and nineteen episode overall. Synopsis The Powerpuff Dynamo destroys Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls have to stop it, as well as find out who is controlling it. Plot The Powerpuff Dynamo is on the rampage in the city, destroying everything. The Powerpuff Girls fly to the rescue to stop it, wondering who could be controlling it, but Dynamo counters the girls with a barrage of missiles while the girls barely escapes. Blossom said whoever is controlling Dynamo knows how to use it. Buttercup suspects that The Rowdyruff Boys are behind it, but remembering their craziness when they destroy Princess' machines, she thinks otherwise. The girls continue their battle againist the machine by shooting their laser attacks. When it appeared that the Dynamo was weakened, Dynamo countered by hitting the girls knocking them far back. Bubbles suspects Mojo Jojo, but the others disagree because Mojo would most likely complain about the layout of the control room. Thinking of a plan to stop Dynamo, Buttercup evacuates the citizens (although it takes 3 times for them to understand her). Meanwhile, Bubbles fires the Sonic Scream move only failing to do any damage. Blossom suspects the Gangreen Gang but due to their inability to control a machine they disagree. Dynamo then sends a rain of bee-like bombs that land all over town. Buttercup arrives to the fight but the bombs nuke the town. The Powerpuff girls once again tries to engage combat but only ends being zapped by Dynamo's heat vision and being crushed to the floor. Dynamo crushs the town by cannonballing and the girls run to Dynamo again, firing lasers on Dynamo's body. While in heavy combat they think of more suspects such as Fuzzy Lumpkins but he would normally attack by himself and would use the Dynamo to play the banjo, Him and the Amoeba Boys but they are not at all good criminals. Unfortunately they can't agree on any of them. Dynamo then curls to her defensive ball form and spins over the town knocking many buildings down. Bubbles then accuses Buttercup only wasting time. Blossom then agrees to just stop the robot and catch the culprit. The girls then fire the powerful "Powerpuff Megablast." Hilariously they miss and Dynamo then replies with an enormous beam that cuts through the town. When the situation was bleack Blossom says that their practiced move "Razzle Dazzle" is their trump card. Using "Razzle Dazzle" the girls finally knock Dynamo over and the culprit is revealed to be...The Mayor of Townsville. Mayor claims that he only pressed one button (which seems to be the autopilot), and he presses it again, causing Dynamo to set off destroying Townsville again. Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Dynamo Minor Characters *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM Villains Absent *The Powerpunk Girls *Berserk *Brat *Brute *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa Trivia *The only major villains that weren't suspects were Princess Morbucks and Sedusa. *It's ironic that the Mayor told the girls to never use the Dynamo again when he ends up using it himself. *It's never explained what the Mayor is doing with Dynamo in the first place. *This is the second appearance of Dynamo after Uh Oh Dynamo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on the Mayor Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers